Routes emmêlées
by Rowling Stones
Summary: Tenten, brillante avocate, recroise un jour la route de celui qu'elle aime depuis toute petite et qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis huit ans. Celui-ci n'est plus le même, elle non plus. Qu'adviendra-t-il de leur relation?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Les talons frappant les pavés du trottoir, le chemisier impeccable et les cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon, Tenten, 25 ans, avançait avec assurance dans le quartier de Ginza, à Tokyo. Brillante avocate malgré son jeune âge, membre junior du cabinet Goro Attorney, le plus réputé de la capitale, elle s'était spécialisée dans les divorces, une tendance qui allait crescendo ces derniers temps. Non pas que Tenten recherchât particulièrement la célébrité ou l'argent, mais plutôt les bras de fer haletants et les challenges que pouvaient présenter ses adversaires, surtout dans les affaires les plus épineuses, bien qu'elle incitât le plus souvent tout de même ses clients, et surtout ses clientes - car elle se préoccupait en priorité des femmes, par solidarité sans doute - à trouver un accord à l'amiable. Le divorce de ses parents, lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans, y était sûrement aussi pour quelque chose.

Tenten revenait donc tout juste d'une audience, au terme de laquelle une entente avait pu être trouvée entre un mari et une femme qui se disputaient la garde de la maison tout en se rejetant celle de leurs deux enfants. Ce qu'intérieurement Tenten avait fermement condamné et qui l'avait profondément indignée, ainsi que l'autre avocat. Faute de compromis de la part de l'un et de l'autre, il avait tout bonnement été décidé que la maison - une superbe villa, par ailleurs - serait symboliquement scindée en deux, pour que les enfants gardent leurs repères et qu'il n'y ait pas de question intempestive d'argent au milieu. Tenten aimait bien aussi les histoires qui finissaient de cette façon : un peu de cris, des jours à se casser la tête, une petite idée miracle et fin de l'histoire.

La jeune femme prit le métro pour rejoindre le quartier de Konoha, dans l'arrondissement de … Malgré son bon salaire et son travail à Ginza, elle avait toujours préféré les petits quartiers populaires, là où elle avait grandi et qui lui rappelaient toujours les bons moments de son enfance. Le loyer y était modéré, l'ambiance très chaleureuse, les voisins tous des amis, parfois de longue date. Elle descendit à la station Konoha et se dépêcha de remonter à la surface. L'atmosphère avait complètement changé. Du fait des loyers plus modestes, les habitants du quartier étaient des jeunes, étudiants ou ménages de moins de 30 ans, des personnes âgées qui touchaient une petite retraite, des artisans, des ouvriers, des artistes. Tous se retrouvaient, au crépuscule, dans un petit boulevard où s'alignaient quantité de bars, izakayas, restaurants de rue, magasins qui vendaient de tout.

Tenten salua tous ceux qu'elle reconnaissait dans son empressement : le videur du Icha Icha Paradise, un colosse à l'air patibulaire du nom d'Ibiki Morino qui était en vérité sympathique, avec une bonne descente ; le patron du Ichiraku, qui faisait les meilleures ramen de Tokyo, selon elle ; Hayate Gekko et sa fiancée, un couple un peu baba cool, qui tenaient un magasin de colliers faits main et de fruits et légumes bio. Elle se dirigea vers un izakaya, le Hokage, élu meilleur restaurant du quartier depuis des années, pour retrouver sa meilleure amie.

Justement, Hinata Hyuga, 25 ans elle aussi, grignotait tranquillement des edamame et des tsukemono de concombre, une bière à la main. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant Tenten venir vers sa table et s'asseoir en face d'elle.

"Tenten ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment vas-tu?

\- Salut, Hina, répondit la jeune avocate. Ca va très bien et toi?"

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard et un sourire pleins d'amitié, une amitié qui durait depuis vingt ans déjà. Tenten commanda une bière elle aussi, et les deux jeunes femmes convinrent de partager un menu. Tandis qu'Hinata se régalait de tempura et de karaage, Tenten savourait une soupe miso et des légumes en saumure. Sa meilleure amie avait toujours préféré les plats frits.

"Comment se passe la recherche, en ce moment? Questionna l'avocate.

\- Oh, pas trop mal, répondit la jeune femme aux yeux clairs. Je suis allée à une conférence récemment, dans le Massachussetts, aux Etats-Unis. C'était intéressant mais bon Dieu ! Ils étaient tous si coincés et ennuyants ! Les sujets de thèses et de doctorats et les présentations de brevets valaient vraiment la peine mais certainement pas leurs auteurs ! C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas toujours ce que je fais : je suis entourée de gens brillants mais handicapés socialement et moches, en plus !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on leur demande, rigola Tenten, en se repaissant des histoires loufoques de son amie. Hinata, depuis toute petite et malgré sa timidité de surface, était une pile électrique et bavarde comme une pie.

\- Je ne trouverai certainement pas l'amour dans ce nid à binoclards !

\- Hinata… tu portes aussi des lunettes.

\- Seulement quand je travaille ! J'ai des lentilles, le reste du temps. C'est pour que ça me donne un air intelligent et ça m'aide à me fondre dans la masse.

\- Tu es impossible, toi.

\- En attendant, je suis toujours célibataire… j'aimerais bien trouver un gentil garçon, qui ne parle pas de proton toute la journée et qui soit mignon, un peu. Je ne sors pas beaucoup, en-dehors de mon boulot, et les rares fois, c'est avec toi. Tu me fais de la concurrence, Tenten.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis aussi maquée que toi, je te ferais dire ! Mon travail aussi ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps. Alors imagine, un copain… où est-ce que je le caserais dans mon emploi du temps?"

Les deux amies rirent de leurs bêtises. Elles se connaissaient depuis si longtemps et pourtant arrivaient encore à rire d'elles-mêmes, de l'autre.

"Au moins, on n'est pas là à se dessécher de solitude, fit Hinata en reprenant une bière. On prend un peu soin de nous. Pas comme d'autres…"

Tenten lui lança un regard interrogateur, tout en reprenant une bouchée de légumes. Hinata parut se rendre compte qu'elle avait laissé échapper quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû dire, mais elle haussa les épaules.

"Oh… d'autres gens.

\- Hinata… dis-moi."

La jeune chercheuse hésita un instant avant de soupirer.

"Bon… je ne sais pas si je fais bien de t'en parler… après, ça fait des années, quoi, peut-être que ça ne te fera rien…

\- Hinata !

\- Oui, oui, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer !

\- C'est si grave que ça?

\- Non, rien qui ne te concerne vraiment directement, enfin, je ne sais pas. Bref… en fait, Tenten…"

Hinata respira un bon coup et planta son regard clair dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

"Neji et Ino divorcent."


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant de commencer ce second chapitre, je souhaitais saluer et remercier les personnes qui m'ont lue et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review. En effet, le premier chapitre est apparu, sec et froid, sans aucun mot de ma part, ce qui est tout à fait inconvenant X) J'explique cela par une refréquentation toute récente du site, après des années d'absence, et une ignorance assez désolante quant au fonctionnement des publications mais c'est aujourd'hui chose résolue. J'essaierai au mieux de publier de manière régulière, toutes les deux semaines environ.**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture en mon humble compagnie.**

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto que je remercie profondément pour avoir bercé mes années d'école et été source d'heures heureuses comme tristes (RIP Itachi, Sasori, Jiraya, Neji, etc) ainsi que d'inspiration à des fanfictions parmi les meilleures que j'ai pu lire.

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Tenten laissa passer un moment de flottement après la déclaration de son amie. Un silence se fit entre les deux jeunes femmes. Puis, Tenten reprit calmement :

"Oh."

Chacune savait ce que ce "oh" signifiait. Pour l'avocate, c'était une manière de dissimuler la tempête qui se produisait en elle en ce moment même ; pour la chercheuse, c'était le signe que son amie était vraiment touchée par ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Elle décida de battre le fer encore chaud.

"Et ce n'est pas tout… je pensais que c'était une bonne idée de t'en parler quand même parce qu'ils ont décidé de faire appel à ton cabinet. Tenten, tu risques d'avoir leur dossier entre tes mains, un de ces jours."

Un blanc se fit alors dans l'esprit de Tenten. Elle? S'occuper du divorce de Neji et Ino Hyuga?

_Vingt ans plus tôt…_

Tenten était venue passer une après-midi dans la grande maison de Hinata. Les deux petites avaient cinq ans chacune et s'amusaient à un jeu de rôle : Hinata était une princesse et Tenten, le chevalier qui devait la secourir du dragon - Akamaru, un des chiens de la famille Inuzuka qui travaillait pour les Hyuga. Hinata l'avait attaché à un pied de chaise sur laquelle elle se tenait debout et poussait des cris d'appel à l'aide. Tenten, coiffée d'une petite casserole et dotée de son couvercle et d'une branche en guise de bouclier et d'épée, faisait mine de se battre avec lui tout en s'exclamant qu'elle allait sauver la princesse.

Les deux petites filles jouaient ainsi lorsqu'elles furent interrompues par ce qui fut pour Tenten une apparition inoubliable : Neji Hyuga, le cousin de Hinata de huit ans son aîné, était sorti de la maison et se tenait sous la véranda. Il avait les yeux aussi clairs que ceux de sa cousine et les cheveux aussi longs, bruns, attachés en catogan bas. Bien qu'il ait l'air agacé, Tenten le trouva immédiatement très beau ; c'était plutôt lui le chevalier, le prince.

"Hinata ! Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire le plaisir de faire moins de bruit? Je travaille."

Tenten ne savait pas s'il s'adressait à elles deux ou si, par une politesse étonnante, il vouvoyait Hinata qui était, selon ce que lui avait dit sa petite copine de jeu, l'héritière de la famille Hyuga. Cette dernière prit un air contrit.

"Oh, pardon, grand frère Neji ! On s'amusait, c'est tout.

\- Eh bien, faites-le mais en silence, s'il vous plaît, répondit Neji avec une voix plus douce."

Hinata hocha vivement la tête et le jeune garçon retourna à ses occupations, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à Tenten. Cette dernière était restée silencieuse tout le long du court échange entre les deux Hyuga.

"C'est lui, ton cousin? Demanda-t-elle à son amie.

\- Oui, c'est Neji, répondit Hinata.

\- Mais pourquoi tu l'appelles "grand frère", alors?

\- Parce que c'est comme mon grand frère. Il joue pas souvent avec moi mais il est gentil. Son papa et sa maman sont morts, alors c'est mon papa qui le garde chez nous.

\- C'est trop triste !

\- Oui."

C'était ainsi que Tenten était tombée amoureuse de Neji Hyuga, de son visage fin et de ses yeux clairs.

Plus tard, quand elle revint plusieurs fois chez les Hyuga, elle eut l'occasion de mieux le connaître et de parler avec lui. Elle faisait attention à être bien coiffée ces jours-là, au grand bonheur de sa mère qui se désolait de la voir aussi garçon manqué et les cheveux en bataille. Neji était un garçon très calme et déjà très sérieux : il travaillait dur pour entrer dans un très bon lycée et faisait la fierté de son oncle, parfois au détriment d'une Hinata plus fantasque et rêveuse. Neji ne parlait pas beaucoup et n'était pas souvent disponible ; mais les jours où il pouvait accorder un peu de temps à Hinata et à Tenten lorsqu'elle rendait visite à son amie, il était d'une gentillesse qui faisait fondre le cœur de la petite fille. Tous trois s'amusaient dans le jardin, Neji portait les deux filles sur son dos, tour à tour, et courait sur la pelouse, les faisait voyager dans un petit chariot roulant, les aidait à monter aux arbres.

Puis, Neji était entré en dernière année de collège et cette année-là, Tenten ne le vit qu'en pointillé, à travers une fenêtre, au détour d'un couloir. Il prenait même ses repas dans sa chambre. Mais il faisait toujours attention à lui adresser un mot gentil et un sourire, vite remplacé par un visage fermé et de plus en plus creusé et fatigué. Tenten admirait ce jeune garçon qui travaillait autant et était tant préoccupé par son avenir, et qui, malgré tout, restait charmant et toujours aussi beau malgré les cernes et le souci. Hinata lui avait d'ailleurs raconté qu'un jour où Neji l'avait grondée pour être entrée dans sa chambre sans frapper, il avait ensuite pris toute une matinée le lendemain pour faire des dessins avec elle.

Tenten ne vit pas arriver le jour où tout bascula pour elle. Neji avait obtenu son concours d'entrée au lycée, mais il devait partir pour Tokyo. Hinata avait pleuré pendant deux jours et boudait son cousin qui se sentait désolé. Il s'était d'ailleurs assis à côté de Tenten, un jour où Hinata s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour lui faire la tête, sous la véranda et s'était un peu confié à elle.

"Je suis désolé qu'Hinata soit aussi têtue, même avec toi, Tenten."

Le cœur de la petite fille bondit dans sa poitrine en entendant le garçon qu'elle aimait prononcer son nom.

"C'est pas grave, Neji, répondit-elle, en se délectant de prononcer elle aussi le nom de son amour.

\- Ca me rend aussi désolé de partir. J'espère qu'elle comprendra."

Tenten chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre mais elle ne trouva rien. Neji n'ajouta rien de plus, comme à son habitude. Le silence les enveloppa tous les deux. Tenten observait à la dérobée le profil fin de Neji qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle ne savait jamais trop quoi dire, elle avait peur de paraître bête.

Puis, Neji lui avait adressé un sourire et était retourné à ses occupations. Elle avait alors attendu que sa mère vienne la chercher et était restée silencieuse tout le long du chemin de retour à la maison. Une fois seule dans sa petite chambre, elle aussi avait pleuré. Neji, son cher Neji… il allait partir, très loin. Peut-être qu'il allait même l'oublier. Tenten pria fort de grandir très vite pour pouvoir le rejoindre à Tokyo ; elle aussi allait travailler aussi dur que Neji !

Tenten prit une gorgée de sa bière pour se calmer et retrouver ses esprits. Hinata la regardait, soucieuse de l'état dans lequel devait se trouver son amie. Cette dernière lui adressa finalement un sourire un peu forcé.

"Tu sais, commença-t-elle en agitant la main, comme pour chasser l'idée d'Hinata. Il y a d'autres avocats que moi, au cabinet. Des gens plus expérimentés.

\- Tenten. Tu es la plus jeune des avocats de Goro et tu es justement célèbre pour ça, tu impressionnes les gens ! Et puis, Neji et Ino te connaissent, ils vont sûrement vouloir que ça soit toi qui traites leur dossier !

\- Ca n'apporterait rien de bon, Hinata, justement et je pense qu'ils le savent ! De toute façon, je refuserai ce dossier si un jour il arrive sur mon bureau.

\- Pourquoi, Tenten?

\- Parce que… Parce que tu sais bien pourquoi. Je ne veux pas déterrer le passé, Hinata. Que Neji et Ino se séparent ne change rien à ma vie. C'est du passé, tout ça. C'est du passé…"

Hinata sentit que tout ce qu'elle avait révélé avait profondément atteint son amie, aussi elle n'insista pas davantage en voyant le regard blessé de Tenten. Elles se remirent à manger sans échanger une parole, jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata, toujours très bavarde, ne reprenne la conversation sur un tout autre sujet.

"Hm, au fait, Naruto m'a envoyé un message, l'autre jour."

Naruto était un autre très bon ami d'Hinata, qu'elle avait rencontré au lycée.

"Il m'a invitée à l'inauguration du restaurant d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Je pense que ça ne gênera pas si tu viens avec moi, c'est vendredi qui arrive. C'est dans le quartier de Suna, à Toshima.

\- Vendredi qui arrive?"

Tenten eut un sourire désolé.

"Ca ne va pas être possible, désolée, Hina, reprit-elle. J'ai un rendez-vous avec une cliente, c'est elle qui m'a demandée et d'après le cabinet, c'est un gros poisson. Ca risque de prendre du temps.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas te libérer après?

\- Je vais essayer, j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas si j'arrive en retard.

\- Je préviendrai Naruto. Au pire des cas, on pourra peut-être boire un verre après l'ouverture."

Hinata plissa les yeux d'anticipation et son visage prit un air que Tenten connaissait bien.

"Peut-être… peut-être même que je pourrais me trouver un copain, à cette soirée. Naruto a toujours traîné avec des garçons super mignons. Tu te rappelles de Sasuke Uchiwa? C'était un vrai canon !

\- Oui, je me souviens. Il n'était pas toujours entourée de filles, à l'époque?

\- Si, si ! C'était incroyable ! En même temps, vu son physique, c'est sûr… Mais il a repris l'entreprise de son père, je crois. Ca doit être devenu un vague petit PDG qui trompe sa femme avec sa secrétaire ou un truc du genre. Dommage… Encore une affaire qui va atterrir dans ton casier.

\- Si tu savais ce qui est arrivé sur mon bureau, depuis que je travaille chez Goro… Je t'ai déjà raconté, il me manquerait juste un meurtre commandité par un mari plumé par sa femme pour compléter la collection des affaires sordides."

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. Tenten avait pris l'habitude, Hinata étant friande d'anecdotes et de potins, de lui raconter tous les cas originaux qu'elle rencontrait dans son travail, sans bien entendu déroger à la clause de confidentialité ; elle ne divulguait aucun nom à qui que ce soit.

La soirée s'acheva chez Tenten, devant un film à l'eau de rose et une bouteille de saké. Hinata était un peu ivre et se moquait du scénario, se plaignant qu'elle attendait toujours qu'une histoire pareille lui arrive. Tenten, loin d'avoir l'esprit totalement lucide elle aussi, essayait de la rassurer, lui rappelant sa vie sentimentale aussi grisante qu'une porte de placard. Elles finirent par s'entendre sur l'idée que les hommes étaient devenus lâches ou trop polis, qu'ils ne les approchaient plus. Tenten entendit vaguement Hinata pérorer sur un certain Gaara, un garçon rencontré à son université, qui bossait à la cafétéria de l'école et qui ne l'avait jamais regardée malgré le fait qu'elle vienne tous les jours lui acheter un sandwich, un jus de fruits, une barre de céréales ; il lui répondait à peine alors qu'elle essayait juste d'être amie avec lui… ou plus peut-être, bref, elle ne savait pas, elle aurait bien aimé qu'il l'invite boire un verre, c'était le seul garçon mignon du bahut. Il était quatre heures du matin quand elles s'endormirent enfin. Tenten songea qu'elle avait une journée chargée qui l'attendait dans quelques heures ; elle se dit qu'elle se contenterait de préparer un thermos de café pour tenir et se coucha sur le canapé-lit, à côté d'Hinata qui ronflait déjà.

Vendredi arriva très vite. Tenten avait attendu ce jour avec impatience, se demandant qui pouvait bien être sa cliente dont le nom lui avait été dissimulé jusqu'alors par le cabinet. Il s'agissait d'une personne qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, voilà tout ; une personne importante, sans doute. La journée s'était écoulée beaucoup trop lentement : à part quelques audiences d'un intérêt relatif, une après-midi longue à n'en plus finir à reclasser des dossiers, téléphoner à des clients et réorganiser un agenda en désordre, Tenten avait passé un vendredi d'un ennui rare. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et n'avait rien à faire d'ailleurs en attendant son rendez-vous de 18h.

Quand l'horloge murale en forme de hibou que lui avait offert son père sonna les six heures, elle se leva d'un bond. Il était de coutume que les clients de Goro patientent, comme chez le médecin, dans un grand boudoir où se trouvaient fauteuils et canapés en cuir, bar à disposition, climatisation et bibliothèque bien fournie, en attendant que leur avocat vienne les chercher. Tenten respira un grand coup et défroissa un peu sa jupe avant d'y entrer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, à cette heure-là, dans le grand boudoir : une jeune femme blonde, habillée d'une longue robe crème, qui sirotait un verre au bar. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna et Tenten se retrouva face à la seule personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour dans son cabinet.

"Temari?"

***tintintin du suspense* J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture et que vous êtes prêts et prêtes pour le prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je remercie encore les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et ont la gentillesse d'y laisser leurs impressions. On en apprend un peu plus encore sur Tenten, Neji et sur Temari aussi. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

"Tiens."

La voix, remplie d'une ironie qui ne l'avait jamais quittée, de Temari claqua dans le silence du grand boudoir. La blonde toisait Tenten, même si elle était loin d'elle et assise, avec un regard de pure défiance. La jeune avocate, quant à elle, était pétrifiée tout en étant envahie de sentiments divers : colère, surprise, nostalgie. Temari… ce nom sonnait comme du verre qui se brise ou un crissement de craie sur un tableau à ses oreilles.

"Tu ressembles enfin à une femme, maintenant, reprit Temari avec un sourire en coin."

Tenten encaissa la remarque sans rien dire et respira profondément. Sa réaction sembla surprendre Temari pendant quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne reprenne son masque de provocation.

"Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît, prononça la jeune avocate d'une voix lente et habituée à ce rituel. Nous y serons plus à même de discuter de votre dossier."

Temari émit un bruit de dédain, reposa son verre à moitié plein sur le comptoir et attrapa son sac - de grande marque, nota Tenten - avant de la suivre d'un pas nonchalant. Cette dernière marchait devant elle, d'un pas décidé, fermement déterminée à ce que ce rendez-vous se déroule de manière pacifique et professionnelle. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait retournée et n'avait qu'une seule envie : déguerpir du cabinet et rentrer chez elle. Elles arrivèrent bien trop rapidement à son goût. Tenten alla s'asseoir derrière son imposant bureau en bois massif et invita Temari à prendre un siège en face d'elle, de l'autre côté. Celle-ci ne l'écouta pas dans un premier temps, examinant attentivement la pièce, se contentant de presque jeter son sac sur l'une des chaises réservées aux clients.

"Pas mal, la déco. Ca paie bien, apparemment, les affaires de divorce.

\- Seulement si les procédures traînent, répliqua Tenten, décidée tout de même à ne pas se laisser faire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es de ce genre d'avocats véreux qui veulent du sang et du fric, tu aurais bien changé.

\- Ecoutez, je ne pense pas qu'il soit de bon ton de discuter de détails inutiles. Veuillez vous asseoir, s'il vous plaît.

\- Hé, mais tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai fait appel à toi. J'ai regardé la liste des avocats de Goro, j'ai vu ton nom, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je préfère faire confiance à des gens que je connais."

Tenten fut surprise de cet aveu. Elle n'aurait jamais cru être une personne "de confiance" pour Temari, une femme qu'elle n'avait pas connue sous les bons auspices et qu'à une heure de son enfance, elle avait passablement détestée.

_Dix-sept ans plus tôt…_

Depuis le départ de Neji, Tenten avait commencé à déprimer. Neji n'appelait jamais à la maison des Hyuga, il se contentait de quelques lettres, une tous les mois, pour donner des nouvelles. Hinata les montrait à Tenten lorsqu'elle venait chez elle ; mais elles étaient toutes très brèves, même pas une page. Le nom de Tenten revenait de temps en temps, et ces fois-là, malgré la platitude du ton employé et la presque froideur des mots, la susnommée était au comble de la joie. Les deux petites filles prenaient alors une après-midi pour répondre à Neji : Hinata allait demander une pile de très beau papier à lettres à son père et sortait tout son attirail de dessin ; Tenten, qui savait déjà un peu écrire, rédigeait, avec un style très maladroit et très répétitif mais touchant, tout ce qu'Hinata et elle voulaient dire au jeune garçon ; elles parsemaient ensuite la lettre, de trois pages recto verso minimum à chaque fois, de gommettes et d'autocollants divers et variés et faisaient des dessins, un gros cœur de la part d'Hinata, un oiseau de la part de Tenten. Neji n'y répondait pas immédiatement mais les remerciait brièvement dans sa lettre suivante.

Puis, un jour, il revint à la maison, pour les vacances, après des mois sans avoir fait un seul aller-retour chez les Hyuga. Et il n'était pas seul. Hinata avait appelé Tenten dès qu'elle en avait su quelque chose et la petite fille, de huit ans alors, s'était précipitée chez son amie. Neji était sous la véranda, avec Hinata, son oncle et une autre personne. Dès qu'elle arriva, Tenten ne vit d'abord que lui, toujours aussi beau, les cheveux plus longs et les yeux clairs qui avaient pris une lueur nouvelle. Elle s'approcha de la véranda, saluant de loin Hinata et Hiashi Hyuga avant de remarquer une chose dont elle ne s'était pas aperçu jusqu'alors : Neji était assis à côté d'une jeune fille, un peu plus jeune que lui, aux cheveux relevés en quatre couettes blondes et aux yeux verts perçants. Sans savoir pourquoi, Tenten sentit alors son cœur se serrer d'appréhension.

"Coucou, Tenten ! S'exclama Hinata en sautillant sur sa chaise, s'arrêtant en croisant le regard réprobateur de son père."

Un domestique rajouta une chaise pour la petite fille brune qui s'avança lentement vers la table, sans lâcher Neji et l'autre fille du regard. Elle adressa un sourire un peu forcé aux Hyuga et s'assit calmement.

"Bonjour, Tenten, fit Neji doucement.

\- Bonjour, Neji, répondit Tenten avec un sourire plus sincère. Elle était secrètement ravie qu'il fasse attention à elle.

\- Je te remercie de ta dernière lettre avec Hinata. Vous vous êtes améliorées, il n'y a presque plus de fautes et vos phrases sont plus longues.

\- C'est parce que Tenten a beaucoup lu ! Intervint Hinata. C'était pour apprendre plus de mots et faire de jolies lettres.

\- C'est vrai? C'est très bien."

Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille blonde, lui coulant un regard soudain beaucoup plus doux qui n'échappa pas à Tenten. Son cœur la serra un peu plus.

"Je vous présente Sabaku no Temari. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans mon lycée et nous nous fréquentons depuis quelques mois.

\- Bonjour, fit Temari avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ca veut dire quoi, fréquenter? Demanda Hinata.

\- Ca veut dire que Temari et moi sommes ensemble, répondit Neji.

\- Oh ! Tu veux dire que… vous êtes… vous êtes comme le prince et la princesse dans le film? Vous êtes amoureux? Reprit Hinata en ouvrant grand les yeux.

\- C'est ça."

Tenten sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac et se briser en mille morceaux. Elle eut peur un instant que tout le monde en entende l'écho tant cela fit fracas dans son corps. Elle se sentait presque mourir, le cœur transpercé de plein d'aiguilles et une sensation de froid l'envahit tout à coup, lui coupant le souffle, la laissant sans force et pétrifiée.

Temari, de son côté, l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle avait très bien remarqué que cette petite fille, avec ses macarons de gamine, regardait Neji avec des yeux qui contenaient tout sauf de l'amitié. Neji, de son côté, ne semblait pas faire grand cas de l'état de Tenten, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était tue et qu'elle regardait bizarrement dans le vide. Hinata, quant à elle, trop impressionnée, babillait au sujet du couple de son cousin.

"C'est ça, être grand ! Disait-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux. C'est avoir un amoureux. Pas vrai, Tenten? Tenten?"

Entendre son nom réveilla brusquement l'intéressée qui se tourna vers son amie. Ses yeux brillants de larmes et son pauvre sourire lui donnaient un visage presque grimaçant.

"Oui… Oui, c'est vrai."

Temari devait rester chez les Hyuga pour toutes les vacances. Et dès qu'elle eut la preuve que Tenten aimait Neji, elle n'eut de cesse de la taquiner et de l'humilier, sous-entendant presque explicitement ses sentiments pour le jeune homme devant lui, rappelant à la petite fille avec une cruauté à peine dissimulée qu'elle était encore une mioche, que Neji était hors d'atteinte pour elle et que l'amour, ce n'était pas fait pour les gamines dans son genre. Tenten conçut alors pour Temari une haine viscérale, tout en restant impuissante, muette pour ne pas fâcher Neji. Et Hinata, qui appréciait cette jeune fille blonde si jolie au départ, se mit bientôt à la détester, elle aussi : elle lui volait du temps avec son cousin et faisait de la peine à Tenten. Cette fille était méchante et Hinata passa l'été à concocter des plans pour la faire partir de la maison, s'attirant les foudres de Neji qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa gentille petite cousine s'était tout à coup transformé en petit monstre.

Neji et Temari restèrent ensemble quatre ans. Tous les étés, ils passaient du temps ensemble, à la résidence des Hyuga ou dans la famille Sabaku, à Kyoto. Chaque vacance estivale était une torture pour Tenten : lorsqu'ils étaient à Kyoto, le jeune homme lui manquait terriblement ; chez les Hyuga, les moqueries et le visage provocateur de Temari la suivaient partout, jusque dans ses cauchemars.

De leur côté, Tenten et Hinata grandissaient. Tout à son rêve de rejoindre Neji à Tokyo, Tenten travaillait d'arrache-pied à l'école, ravissant la première place à chaque fois, bien qu'elle ne soit qu'en primaire. Hinata, elle, continuait de rêvasser, tout en subissant les exigences de son père qui lui collait des professeurs particuliers et l'avait même retirée de l'école pour la faire travailler à la maison.

Ce fut Temari qui laissa Neji, pour un autre garçon. Cet été-là, alors que le jeune homme avait vingt ans et les petites douze, Neji rentra seul à la maison, à la surprise de tous. Il était sombre et restait silencieux malgré les discussions autour de lui. Il était brillamment entré à l'Université de Tokyo et avait cru que Temari le suivrait mais elle avait choisi depuis quelques temps déjà d'intégrer une école à Kyoto et avait jeté son dévolu sur un autre jeune homme de son âge, fils d'une prestigieuse famille locale, sans rien lui dire. Elle était montée dans un train et l'avait quitté en quelques minutes sur le quai ; c'était ce que Neji avait concédé à Hinata. La jeune fille était furieuse contre Temari.

Tenten, elle, ne savait pas si elle devait être triste pour le jeune homme ou sauter de joie. Le malheur de Neji la rendait malheureuse, elle aussi, et au lieu d'exulter comme Hinata, elle se contentait d'observer l'objet de ses sentiments s'enfoncer dans une mélancolie qu'elle ne lui avait alors jamais connu. Plus que pour les méchancetés diverses dont Temari avait fait preuve à son encontre, ce fut davantage pour avoir rendu Neji malheureux que Tenten en voulut le plus à la blonde.

Temari consentit enfin à s'asseoir, en s'affalant sur le siège en face de Tenten. Elle semblait ennuyée que cette dernière ne réagisse plus aussi facilement à ses provocations mais d'un autre côté, elle était plutôt admirative du parcours de la brune.

"Pouvons-nous parler de votre dossier, à présent? Commença Tenten, d'une voix calme mais qui appelait à répondre "oui".

\- Allons-y, répondit Temari en soupirant.

\- Alors… vous allez commencer par m'exposer votre cas, nous regarderons les papiers ensuite. Prenez votre temps, je suis là pour vous écouter et vous conseiller.

\- Bien. Mon futur ex-mari et moi, on s'est rencontrés avant d'entrer à l'université et on s'est mariés quelques mois après, c'était le souhait de nos deux familles. On habite à Kyoto, dans la maison de ses parents, on a aussi un fils. Aujourd'hui, je veux divorcer parce que je n'ai plus envie de cette vie-là, je suis en cage depuis trop d'années et je compte venir à Tokyo, pour être plus proche de mes frères et pour être enfin libre."

Temari avait débité son histoire d'une traite, sans sourciller. Tenten était impressionnée par l'audace de cette femme ; déjà petite, la blonde lui faisait peur avec sa franchise et sa témérité mais même en position de faiblesse, elle restait digne.

"Vous avez, j'imagine, tout essayé pour résoudre cette affaire avant de venir jusqu'ici? Fit Tenten.

\- Pfff. On ne change pas les gens. J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour ce garçon quand j'étais jeune, j'avais envie de le voir perdre son air de mec je-m'en-foutiste, résultat, j'ai écopé de presque quinze ans de vie ennuyeuse avec un gars ennuyeux dans une maison ennuyeuse. J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi je ne me suis pas barrée plus tôt? J'en sais rien.

\- Je n'ai rien dit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à cette idée."

Tenten était en fait choquée et outrée. Comment cette femme, cette garce qui avait abandonné Neji comme une chaussette pour un coup de cœur en plus, pouvait venir se plaindre de sa pauvre vie? Elle avait perdu un homme génial, par stupidité, et la voilà qui venait pleurnicher dans son bureau !

"Non, mais tu le penses tellement fort que ça sort par tes oreilles, plaisanta Temari en reprenant son air provocateur. Tu te dis que j'ai eu tort de quitter Hyuga et que c'est bien fait pour moi. Avoue."

Tenten n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Temari viendrait là, dans son bureau, sur son territoire, venir retourner le passé pour l'exhumer et régler les comptes. Elle se sentit bouillir de colère, la petite fille en elle prenait dangereusement le dessus.

"Tu dois avoir raison. J'avais un gars top avec moi et je l'ai laissé tomber pour une vie naze que je croyais meilleure. Mais bon, c'est du passé, tout ça. Je ne vais pas pleurer sur des trucs vieux d'il y a je ne sais plus combien. Je veux juste recommencer à vivre. Et j'ai besoin de toi."

Tenten se dit qu'elle avait un certain mérite pour ne pas avoir sauté à la gorge de cette femme dès son entrée dans le boudoir. Cette blondasse était sacrément culottée ! Sans perdre une once de dignité ni même laisser entrapercevoir un soupçon de regret ou de culpabilité sincère, elle arrivait quand même à se dédouaner et à exiger de plus belle. La jeune avocate pensa très fort à toutes les conséquences qui pourraient advenir si elle étranglait sa cliente et soupira doucement avant de répondre :

"Bon. Nous allons commencer les choses sérieuses, alors."


End file.
